wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Seismic Palm
| rarity = Rare | autoDrops = auto }} SeismicPalmCombo0.gif|Excalibur performing Quaking Touch. SeismicPalmCombo1.gif|Excalibur performing Echoing Hands. SeismicPalmCombo2.gif|Excalibur performing Sudden Rockfall. SeismicPalmCombo3.gif|Excalibur performing Erupting Vulcan. Seismic Palm is one of three Stance mods for fist weapons like the Furax. It features staggering and knockdowns. Combos |-|Modern look= |move1em = 1 |move2 = Echoing Hands |move2combo = +''' |move2em = 1 |move3 = Sudden Rockfall |move3combo = |move3em = 2 |move4 = Erupting Vulcan |move4combo = +' |move4em = 2 |charge = Three Lessons |chargeem = 1 |slide = Launching Spring |slam = One Point |wall = Through Strike |finisher = Roaring Drums |finisherem = 2 }} |-|Legacy look= |move2 = Echoing Hands |move2combo = + |move3 = Sudden Rockfall |move3combo = Pause |move4 = Erupting Vulcan |move4combo = + |chargeattack = Three Lessons |slideattack = Launching Spring |slamattack = One Point |wallattack = Through Strike |finisher = Roaring Drums |finishcombo = }} Notes *'Quaking Touch''' deals two close range blows before jumping forward for a blow that does 100% Knockdown. *'Echoing Hands' executes more attacks than Quaking Touch and staggers enemies briefly, but doesn't include a knockdown. *The third attack on Echoing Hands is a side sweep, which can hit multiple adjacent targets and has a 100% chance of inflicting proc on hit. However, it has a shorter frontal range than the first two punches, which makes it easier to miss. Oddly, it has longer reach to its side. *'Echoing Hands' executes a small AoE shockwave at the end of the combo that deals damage to multiple enemies. This same effect is also performed by Sudden Rockfall on its third attack. *'Echoing Hands' can be initiated by holding the Forward button ( ) while attacking. *'Sudden Rockfall's' third attack, whether the attack connects or not, will always increase the combo counter by at least 1. This can be used to refresh the combo counter's duration, preventing it from resetting back to 0. This becomes more noticeable/effective when used in conjunction with . *'Sudden Rockfall's '''final AoE knockdown will ragdoll enemies caught in it, including heavy units. *'Erupting Vulcan''' will stun enemies in the same manner as a parrying counterattack, which allows for immediate chaining into a counterattack finisher. **This attack is effective even against Shield Lancers, bypassing their shields to enable the finisher. *'Erupting Vulcan' can be done with ease by simply holding down the blocking button while attacking. Tips *'Echoing Hands' can easily be triggered by repeatedly attacking while walking. *Stronger enemies can be easily kept knocked down by using Quaking Touch repeatedly. *Using Erupting Vulcan against tougher enemies can be very effective as it allows you to perform a melee finisher, knocking down the enemy, and opening him for a ground finisher. Trivia *'Echoing Hands'' third attack has an identical animation to the Counterattack Finisher attack of all sparring weapons. Gallery SeismicPalm.png|Old appearance Media GamesWise SEISMIC PALM MOD Sparring Melee 2.0 - Warframe Hints Tips de:Seismische Hand fr:Paume Sismique Category:Mods Category:Melee Mods Category:Stance Mods Category:Rare Mods Category:Fist Category:Update 13 Category:Vazarin Mods